comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-02-11 - The Last Straw: God's Law
It's the last day of the trial...and the participants are eagerly awaiting closing arguments so that a decision can be made by a jury of Kensington Young's peers. As the bailiff informs every one to stand, the Judge comes in and takes his seat. "You may be seated. The court is willing to hear the closing arguments at this time. We will begin with the defense." He motions to She-Hulk and then settles back into his seat. This trial has been all over the media. And it seems that the entire country has it's breath held to see if the young mutant is going to get locked away forever, or be allowed to go free. There have been a multitude of testimonies on both sides. From bystanders from Central Park, to the families of the men murdered from Stark Enterprises. Some of the faculty from the Institute have testified on behalf of Kensington..more as character witnesses. Even Green Lantern (Kyle) testified to the evidence that he discovered when he first found out that Kenzie was being manipulated by chemical injections and mind altering drugs. Now it has come down to this moment. Kensington Young was dressed in the finest clothing her mother could afford, a respectable outfit of formal attire. The black fabric contrasting with the pale of her skin, though considering her condition that wasn't a terrible thing. With everything else going on the girl just sat anxiously, her eyes hidden behind those mirrored sunglasses of hers, not wanting the fact that her eyes were beginning to glow again to affect the verdict. Miss Young sat silently as she waited for her legal team to deal with closing arguments, final witnesses and what not. Her life was in their hands. Literally. She-Hulk looks fabulous. As usual. Her suit is, as it has to be for her, a custom job, and she dominates the courtroom. She dominates any space she's in, although the prosecutor (who knows her well enough) has been keeping up with her pretty decently. "The question here isn't what happened. We know what happened. The question is whether Kensington Young was responsible for what happened." She steps slightly away from her seat. "In some cases, we argue that somebody is either responsible or they are insane. This young woman is neither. You've seen the evidence of how she was treated. It's there in black and white, and although I'm a lawyer, not a doctor, any doctor would agree that very few people could resist the effect of those drugs." She can't say none...they'd have burned out of *her* system in minutes. "...and that Ms. Young is not one of them. In fact, I'd take this one step further. We're putting this young woman on trial as a criminal, sticking her in a dock, questioning her, threatening to lock her up when, in truth, she's not a perpetrator of this crime. She's another of it's *victims*. She was manipulated, controlled, and used. The only person who should be on trial here is the one who did that to her. To somebody who never chose to be in the position she's in, with the abilities she was born with. To a kid. I want you to look at this young woman and ask yourselves whether you see a criminal and a murderess...or whether you see somebody who's been through six kinds of hell and is still struggling to return." There's a quiet passion to her voice...she doesn't sound like a lawyer arguing a case so much as somebody who really believes what she's saying. Of course, the best lawyers... After She-Hulk finishes, the Judge motions to the prosecutor to begin his closing arguments. He stands up and adjusts his glasses for a moment. He looks over at She-Hulk with an almost wistful expression before he adjusts his tie and moves to address the jury. "The defense would have you believe that Ms. Young is an innocent. But let us remember that this isn't the first time the public eye has been on this girl. There was the incident in Times Square several months ago where she and another group of mutant terrorists attacked the crowd, resulting in the deaths of hundreds of mutants and humans alike. There is also the instance of of the subway incident where Ms. Young was also involved. Either disaster follows this girl like a string of bad luck, or she is the cause herself. I believe these claims of brain altering drugs is just the latest excuse. Ms. Young isn't sorry for what she did. She's just sorry she got caught. She doesn't even show respect for this court by taking off her sunglasses so that those accusing her can look her in the eyes. If Ms. Young, and those like her are not stopped now, then life as we know it for humans will become unbearable. Thank you." With that, the prosecutor has a seat as members of the audience whistle and cheer after his statements. The Judge bangs his gavel for order, and as the crowd grows silent again, the jury is dismissed to make their decision. Kensington flinches with the words spoken by the D.A. and began to bite her thumbnail, a sign of nervousness. She didn't know what was going to happen. Looking around the courtroom as the D.A. continues to tear into her character she just kept silent. As the audience begins to cheer and hoot at the D.A.'s closing argument the girl winces and lowers her head slightly, running one hand up to wipe the tears away from under her glasses. She-Hulk turns to Kensington. "Breathe," she advises her, quietly, having retaken her seat (carefully) next to the girl. In her mind this should not even have gone to trial, might not have if Kenzie hadn't been a mutant. If people weren't so...childish about it. But it's clear that there are people in the audience here who don't trust mutants. And while she respects Derek and knows he's just doing his job, but the "those like her" comment? That's ticked her off, although the only outward sign of it is a slight flicker in those emerald eyes. And Derek sits across the way from She-Hulk and Kensington. Even though the expression on his face is stoic, he is not happy. He doesn't like this case. But he was pressured by his office to do everything in his power to get the girl charged. He looks over at She-Hulk and there is a slight look of sympathy but when he turns his face forwards again, there is the stoic expression again. Sometimes doing your job means doing things you don't like. But that's life. About an hour later, the litigants are called in again and the Judge addresses the Jury. "I understand that you have come to a verdict." He looks at Kensington. "Ms. Young, will you please stand up." He looks over at the Jury Foreman and nods. The man stands up and begins to read. "On the charges brought before this court in the People vs Kensington Young, this jury finds the defendant...Not Guilty." There is nothing but silence at first and then the courtroom is in an uproar. Some mutants who were here to support Kenzie cheer, while a lot of those who are not supportive begins to jeer and leave. Once the news hits the outside, the media swoop in for comments from both She-Hulk and Kensington herself. Kenzie just stares, taking her glasses off with a look of shock and relief on her face. After a moment she just puts her face in her hands and takes a moment to be relieved on her own before rushing over to hug She-Hulk tight, tears of joy streaking her face. Its an emotional roller coaster for Kenzie, being aquitted of all charges and at the same time the angry reaction much of the crowd seemed to share. But one thing was sure, she was free. Not only was she free, but she had been vindicated. "Thank you" she would whisper to she-Hulk a slight tremor in her voice. She-Hulk hugs back...very gently and carefully. After all, she's a Hulk and most people are fragile to her. Once outside, she'll cheerfully play Media Shield for Kensington. Best to get her back to the school without too many comments being given. Always best to avoid commenting on stuff to the press, about which she'd already have briefed Kenzie. As Kensington and She-Hulk exit the courtroom and move into the lobby, there is a group of mutants there to congratulate the girl on winning her case. Oddly, enough, there are a few picketers out there, but not as many as one might think, considering the mansion had been covered in picketing in the weeks before. However as one mutant teenage girl with red skin, looking to be a couple years younger than Kensington walks up to her to ask for her autograph the girl's head explodes right in front of Kensington, getting brain matter on her outfit. There is a scream of "Die, you mutant terrorist bitch!" As a man in an army surplus coat and khaki pants and aviator sunglasses, complete with trucker hat standing at the window with a high powered rifle. As someone yells 'SHOOTER! GET DOWN!' The man begins to open fire into the crowd of mutants. Even She-Hulk is hit a couple times being in such close proximity to Kensington, though of course, the bullets just bounce off her. Kenzie reaches out for the pen that the young mutant girl was holding out, not knowing exactly how to respond but knowing it wouldn't hurt to at least be nice. As she takes the pen "Alright shugg, whats yer n..." the shot rings out and poor Kenzie is sprayed, several bits of that poor mutant getting onto her suit and all the girl can think to do is SCREAM, throwing her hand into her pocket and pulling out a quarter. Holding her arm out...nothing happens. Reaction takes Kenzie by storm and when she realizes shes truly powerless to help these people, she realises that SHES the reason this attack is even happening. If She-Hulk has anything to do with it, more than a couple...she's trying to take as many of the bullets as possible, eyes scanning from the shooter. "Kensington. Down." The girl doesn't have her powers back yet... "Behind me." Living shield Jennifer...she's done it before, many times, for injured teammates. Where is he? Emerald eyes scan the area. One would love to say calmly, but truth is that Jennifer? She's pissed. And when she gets this guy she's likely to tie him up...with the barrel of his own gun. The crazy thing is, even in lieu of the fact that She-Hulk is standing there in all of her awesomeness, the man doesn't seem to care. Any mutant he sees, he's bearing down on them and firing. It wasn't until he needed to reload that he's spotted in the crowd of protestors outside of the far window. A faint smirk is given and then he hefts his rifle up to fire again. Not even She-Hulk can be everywhere at once. Kenzie hits the ground pulling a wounded mutant into her arms. Tearing off her suit jacket she pushes the clothing against the chest wound of the poor mutant, a shot to the chest like his wasn't something one survived, but Kenzie didn't know what else to do. "Kensington. Help the emergency services." And then She-Hulk's off and running through the crowd, trusting them to part before her. Smirk? That probably means he's tougher than he looks, but she's a Hulk...and has an ego the size of Jupiter to go with it. She's going to go get him, no matter what. She doesn't tell Kensington her efforts are in vain mostly because she isn't LOOKING at what the girl's doing. She's trusting her. The man with the gun sees She-Hulk coming. He simply does not care. He pumps a couple rounds into her, even though he knows that it's not going to do any good. But he's managed to probably kill or wound several mutants and he's satisfied with that. There is a smile when the femme Hulk gets close. "I give up." He holds up his hands along with the rifle. "God's will has been done here." He states. Kenzie cries out as the boy in her arms goes limp, shaking him and demanding that he hold on! Looking around Kenzie calls for help, but refuses to leave his side. She-Hulk takes the rifle and turns it into a pretzel. "I think it's somebody's will, yes, but not God's." She's not amused at all. Well, this is a court. "And I know somewhere around here there's a paddy wagon." She raises her voice. Trusting that he's not going to run off. He doesn't seem to care. "Take him in. Oh, and check him for drugs. I think he's on something. Or just an asshole. Whichever." The man smirks at She-Hulk. "I know you're not a mutant, but you're just as bad. If the girl won't be held accountable for her crime in the eyes of man's law. Then she will be punished by God's law. I will go knowing that I am promised a seat in Heaven at God's feet because I am one of his faithful. We are in the End of Days...the mutant apocalypse is coming. We must all be ready or be doomed!" His voice raises as the cops show up and begin to drag him away. He's still ranting when they shove him into the back of the wagon. In the meantime, EMT's arrive and attempt to help the people who are wounded. One of them gently takes the man away from Kensington, shaking their heads slowly to inform the girl that he didn't make it. Kenzie just stands there at the back of the ambulance as people are loaded into it, bloodied and looking quite in shock. The girl didn't know what to say. Hell, on some levels she didn't even understand how to feel anymore. Article: TV: 2013-02-11 - Shooting at the Courthouse